


Everyone deserves to be safe.

by JustATaste



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Flowers, I stg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide, WHO HURT NICO, Will is a Doctor, duh - Freeform, flowers tho, im sorry, not Nico don't worry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Will can see injurys. Nico sure has a lot of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Will liked to think of himself as a decent doctor. 

In reality he was an amazing one. If the awards in his office didn't show it, stepping into the operating room sure would. From common check-ups to full blown surgeries, Will could do it all. 

Will just liked to help people. Ever since he was a little kid he wanted to help people. Whatever change he had went to a homeless person on the streets, and he would sometimes pay for random people's dinners when he had gotten his newest pay check. 

Will always knew that he would go into the medical career. Ever since he day realized he could see injuries. From a cut from shaving to a gun shot wound he could see it. 

He would get this tingling feeling whenever he passed someone with even the tiniest untreated injury. 

Which is why the wall from home to work was always the hardest. Sure he would pass the occasional untreated cut, or a bruise from a kinky night at home, but there was this one kid.

A kid wasn't quite the way to describe him. He looked about Will's age - maybe a tad bit younger - but was small. At best he was 5'5. He always seemed to shrink whenever someone would pass him. He looked more at home in the shadows then in the sunlight.

It wasn't the size or the demeanor of the boy it was his bruises. Up and down his arms were cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He covered them up with a dark jacket, but will always saw. 

There seemed to be a new one each day. Some seemed self-inflicted, but most was caused by someone else. 

Will longed to help him every time he passed, but he never could. 

He once tried to talk with the boy but all he got was a scared glance, and the boys scattered back inside. 

Later Will found out that he worked at a little flower shop at the edge of the street took to get to work. It seemed that the boy and Will both left for work at the same time.

Will had thought about telling someone, but he knew better. He had seen stuff the like this before. Yet the way the boy always tried to smile at him when they passed broke Will's heart.

Will was not afraid to admit he had a slight crush. But his main focus was not getting in the boys pants, but making sure the boy was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Retail was the worst job for someone who hated seeing people and just wanted to hide away. 

So when Nico applied for a job working in that cute little flower shop, he figured he had lost his damn mind. 

But it was a way to get out of the house. Away from the yelling and the pain. Away from the cuts and the bruises. Away from his family. 

So Nico went day to day working at that flower shop, trying to avoid contact, and attempting to hide his body from any eyes. His father had enough sense to not hit him where anybody could see him without removing some clothing.

Not that anyone would want to see any part of him anyway. He was an ugly, useless, boy that no one would ever love according to his father. 

And his father was right. His scars took up too much of his body, he never seemed to do anything right, and isn't that why his sister killed herself? Because Nico was useless and unlovable.

~~~~~ 

There was this guy who always passed the shop and looked at Nico. Nico usually wouldn't care, but he always looked at the places where the newest bruises were. 

It made Nico's skin crawl and he wanted to shrink away. 

So Nico avoided the sunny guy and never looked at him. 

Never.

Not even when the sun hit his hair perfectly when he passed, or when he flashed that stupid grin of his.

Never.

Even if Nico sneaked a little peak at him every now and then, it was totally justified.

Wasn't it a rule that you had to smile at potential customers? 

And Nico figured that if he put on a smile it would give the opposite party fake assurance.

Assurance that they were not, not looking at his split lip or his new bruises. He was fine. He would surely tell someone if he wasn't. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shit, I'm sorry it'll be better next time.

The walk home from the hospital was always peaceful. Cars would rush by but no one was talking.

You could hear the wind rush by your ears. You couldn't hear the birds like you could back home but that was alright. 

Will of course prefers the daytime, but there was something about the night. He never could place what it was. 

It seemed to be the end of an uneventful day, but the small groans coming from the edge of the street seemed to think other wise.

As Will walked closer his body started to tingle. Tingle wasn't the right way to put it. It felt like his whole body had fallen asleep and he was trying to wake it up. 

Will quickened his pace and soon saw a bloody mess.

There was a man who clearly seemed to be in a great deal of pain. 

As Will reached over to grab his wrist to see how his pulse was, a small voice croaked out "please". 

It frightened Will but also lifted his spirits as he knew that the man was ok enough to speak.

The man croaked out again "no hospitals please" Will looked down in surprise "it will make him more mad. Please" 

Will's breathing hitched. Whoever 'Him' was, was already on the top of his 'who I want to stab list'. Not that Will would ever stab anyone. 

Glancing down Will saw the pleading look in the mans eyes. 

Will took the man home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer wow.

Nico woke up to the soft pitter-patter of the rain. 

The news had called for a high chance of showers, so Nico wasn't exactly surprised. He was more of startled. 

He was startled because he never could hear the rain from where he slept. He slept basically in the basement, along with a washer and dryer, an old ass mattress, and a dusty broken fridge. 

There was no windows and he had to use a ladder to get down there.

So he was startled to hear the rain.

And he was startled to find that he had never seen this place before.

It was bright. He seemed to be laying on a couch. The walls where painted a light yellow, but somehow it wasn't ugly. There was a TV in the corner, a widow leading out to a fire escape, and the kitchen seemed to be directly behind him. 

But the brightest thing Nico came to see was a man staring at him from a love seat to his left. 

Once they made eye-contact the man jumped up and rushed behind him. And he started rambling.

"It glad to see you're awake! I'm Will! We kinda have meet before. At the flower shop you work at? Yeah well I found you on the street, and you were really hurt, but you didn't want to go to the hospital. So I brought you here. It's a good thing I'm a doctor! The man -no will- said almost all at once.

"I'm sorry," Nico said attempting to sit up and failing due to the pain." Where am I?"

Will's smile turned into a frown as he saw Nico struggling. 

"My apartment" he said rushing over to help Nico. "I hope it's alright that I brought you here, you said something about not wanting to go to the hospital."

"Yeah my dad wouldn't like that." Nico replied shrinking under Will's gaze and touch.

Will raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? I think he'd want you to be safe."

"Sure my dad is completely worried about how I am." 

Will sat down on the coffee table and looked at Nico.

"If you don't mind me asking, did he do this?" Will questioned glancing up and down at Nico. 

Nico pulled the blanket that had been placed around him tighter. 

"Some of them yeah." 

Will quickly got up and paced around the room. He stopped suddenly.

"And the others?" He asked trying to make eye contact with Nico. 

Nico looked away. He didn't know why he was telling this stuff to this almost stranger. The stranger who seemed to pass him everyday and tried to talk. And now Nico was telling him about everything that had happened in his life.

Will turned away.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." He said clearly disappointed. "Just get some more sleep. We can talk more when you're better."

So Nico slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Will rushed around the apartment trying to keep himself busy and stop staring at Nico. 

It was creepy he had to admit, and telling himself that it was to make sure he was alright didn't help.

He was just easy to look at. His face held this short of peacefulness to it when he was sleep, and when he was awake it seemed to be the opposite.

Nico's face would grimace loud sounds, wince when Will went near him to fast, or look petrified when he woke up. 

Will put the thought in his mind that it was a new place that's why he was scared, it wasn't a natural thing he did, and Will forced that thought to stay in his mind.

Will figured that when Nico woke up again he would be hungry. He had been passed out for a good 6 hours and even before Will had found him, Nico had looked too skinny in the flower shop.

So to not hurt his stomach or throat Will made Nico a soup. We're not going to talk about the fact that Will can't cook anything to save his life. 

~~~   
Nico woke up this time, not to eyes on him, but to a smell.

What the smell was, Nico couldn't place. It smelt friendly and well know. 

Nico quickly placed the smell to be soup. 

Painfully turning his head he saw Will standing at the counter pouring some soup into a bowl. 

Will soon looked up and saw Nico awkwardly staring at him and smiled. 

Bringing the soup over he said "I thought I'd have to wake you up again!" Not that Will would mind, it would be an reason to tough Nico. "I hope the banging of pots didn't wake you. I tried to be quiet but sometimes there's no helping it."

Nico watched will briskly walk over to him and hand him the bowl.

"Here! Though unexotic it's antibiotic! I hope you like it, it's the only thing I can make without messing up. Except toast. I can do toast."

Nico smiled and responded " I love to cook. I always wanted to be a chef when I was younger."

"Why didn't you?" Will asked sitting down on the love-seat.

"Other things got in the way."

Will visually frowned. "Do you still want to be a chef?"

Nico smiled once more. He was smiling more in these two minutes then he normally did in two months. "Yeah I guess. It'd be unreasonable though. It'd be a waste of money to my family, and no one would want to hire me anyway." 

It seemed in that moment that the two had mixed up their feelings. Nico seemed almost happy thinking about food and will looked angry.

Nico didn't like angry. It scared him. So he flinched and tried to backup more into the couch.

Taking a couple seconds to realize why this was happing Will quickly apologized "no no I'm not mad at you! You did nothing wrong. I'm mad at someone else. I'm so sorry."

Nico just nodded. 

Will realized he had ruined it and went to go make some coffee. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudus keep me alive and writing.


End file.
